picture perfect
by imagination writings
Summary: A cute fluff mother and son bond between kendall and mrs knight full, cause i'm really obsessed with their bond :) please read and review. ;)


**Author's note**: hey guys :D okay just soo you know i'm a kendall/mrs knight lover the their bond is sssoooo cute maybe some of you know me i'm the one who write's 'I need you too' and i know i haven't updated in a while but i was on vacation for a month and this story that i'm about to right now has been in my mind for a verrrrry long time and i'm getting irritated cause all i can think about is this story so i'm just gonna write it down now and get rid of it soo and there is no katie or the other 3 boys only mrs knight and kendall please excuse my mistakes i wrote this in a hurry.

**Discaimer**: i don't own btr, i wanna own them soooo bad then kendall would be mine cause he is sssooooo freaking cute don't you guys think. xxxxxxx

Jennifer Knight has the perfect life, she has a great job, she lives in a villa, she is very rich, she has a white range rover and the most important thing she owns is her beautiful son kendall knight, he was an accidemt when she was only 19 but to her he is the most beautiful accident that has ever happened to her, just so you know she has no man it's just her and kendall.

kendall's pov

"MOM I'M HOME" i yelled as my mom came down the stairs to greet me "hey baby" she said i smiled and gave her a hug, it's so cute that she reaches half of my neck. "so how was school and practice" "school was cool and practice was okay ... i think " "okay?" i laid down on my stomach on the couch "yeah i already didn't feel on my best today then i got checked into the boards a couple off times then i slipped and fell on the way back home because off all the snow, and all my muscles are aching and i wouldn't be surprised if my back is a piece off art right now" "piece of art?" i yawned cause i'm dead tired and answered "yeah like blue and red and purple from all that slipping and falling today" "awwww baby let me see your back" my mom said as she sat next to me in my half sleeping position, i felt her tiny soft and warm hands going to the hem of my shirt and very carefully pulled it up till it reached the back of my neck so my whole back was exposed to her, i heard her gasp softly "oh god kendall" and again i felt her tiny warm hand touch my back probably the bruise that created itself on my body "we need to ice that and you said you didn't feel at your best are you getting sick baby" uggh i thought to myself don't get me wrong i love my mother to death but since my dad and little sister died when i was 7 years old in a car accident she became VERY protective over me and she babied me and i let her of course but when i get sick she litteraly won't leave my side, but she'll get really sad if she found out that i lied to her about not feeling good soo, "yes i don't feel good and about that ice-ing is that gonna hurt like last time with the lesshairy in 4 steps?"

FLASHBACK

"mom i'm back from practice and i'm gonna take a shower" "alright sweetie"

i took my shower (no need for details ) put on my boxers and red basketball short, I was about to put my shirt on when i looked in the mirror and stopped wauw i thought it's really time for me to get rid of this chest hair, so i left my shirt off and walked down the stairs into the living room where my mom was reading a book "mom" i said she looked up from her book "yeah baby" "uhhm uuh how can i get rid of this" i said pointing to the hair on my chest she gave me the-finally-it-took-you-long-enough look "lay down i'll get the supply's and i'll be right back"she said almost cheering, UHOH i said to myself this is not good she enjoing this waaaay to much maybe i should just tell her that i changed my mind that's when my mom came back in the room and sat next to me with a 'get less hairy in 4 steps' kit in her hands 'SHIT' i thought "okay so step 1" she said and applied a greenish gel on my chest, "step 2" then she placed a blue sticker on the gel, "step 3 rip it off" i shot my eyes wide open "wait what RIP IT OFF no nonnono-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH" that was one there are 3 soo two more to go "aaaaaaahhhhhh" and now it's time for the third "okay baby ready?" "no i'm not rea-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HAIRLESS BIG MOMMA WITH HER BIKE ON THE FREEWAY THAT HURT" "my mom burst out laughing hairless big momma seriously" "yes, and you said 4 steps whatis step 4?" "oh yeah right this should stop the burning" my mom said as she applied something blue this time on my chest and oooh that feels soo nice the burning is going away yes i feel like i'm in heaven and then after 5 minutes my mom cleaned the blue gel off of my chest and smiled at me and said "see now you're hairless kendall and HAHAHAHAHAHA hairless big momma how did you find that ooh kendall" i smiled back at my mom you don't hear your mom laughing her ass off like that everyday and her laufh is contagious so i cn't help it "okay you lay down for a bit i'm gonna make dinner" she said then she kissed my chest right where my heart is and said "please be sure to keep this beautiful heart of yours good and kind and don't ever just leave me" "i promise and i would never leave you i love you mom" i said and hugged her she hugged me back and ran her hands through my hair "I love you to baby so so much she whispered in my hair then she let go and went to the kitchen and said you can put your shirt on in 10 minutes.

END OF FLASHBACK

mrs knight's pov

'uuh' i thought to mysef i know it hurts so what am i gonna tell him uuhm ...uhm "you know what baby just go to sleep and ice that when you're asleep and you're getting sick so you need sleep and then you won't feel anything okay.

AN: okay so that was it for now but i'm gonna updat tommorow hopefully again and please tell me what you think. xxxxxxxx


End file.
